The Throne of Throttle
by Naids
Summary: Lara Croft goes on a quest to find a powerful artifact, meeting an enemy and sidekick from the past.


CHAPTER ONE:THREE YEARS AGO AND THREE YEARS LATER. Lara Croft was running from a collapsing tomb in Sebirea.Powell lay on the ground,gasping in pain.He was pulling a knife out of his chest,he then threw it on the ground."Lara!Wait!"Powell cried. Lara looked back,smiling."Why would i help him?"Lara thought to herself.She was wearing her winter outfit.Lara kept on walking. "Stop!" Lara looked back at Powell,and kept walking."I killed your father.He yhought it would be great if I gave you this."Powell informed.He then got out a pendent,with a picture of Lara's mother inside it.Lara walked up to Powell,determined.Powell put it in his pocket.Lara and Powell got their guns out and aimed at each other."No guns"Powell told Lara. Lara smiled.She and Powell dropped their guns to the ground.Powell quickly punched Lara in the jaw.Lara went to punch him.Powell then kicked Lara's side.She fell to the ground.Lara was getting weaker by the second.Powell walked up to Lara.He went to stab her with the knife.All of a sudden Lara punched Powells face.She then kicked his stomach.Powell grunted.Blood on his face.Lara then head butted him.Powell fell on the floor.Lara picked up the pendent.She then picked up her pistols.She put them back in her holsters.The roof of the tomb started to fall.Lara ran,big stones falling behind her. A big explosion occurred.Snow then fell.She had made it safely. THREE YEARS LATER. One cold sunny day in Siberia a digging sound was coming a collapsed tomb.There was then big explosion.Stones then went flying.A man covered in blood walked out.He was wearing a black jacket and pants.He looked ahead of him.He needed help,and fast.He then saw a small town miles away from him.He the headed off for a long walk. THREE HOURS LATER. The man had finally gotten to the small town.He then asked a lady where the closest telephone was.When followed her directions,he picked up the phone and dialed a number,A man answered. "Hello?" "It's me.Powell." "Oh sir your'e alive!Would you... "Bring me a helicopter to Siberia.And quick!"Powell demanded CHAPTER TWO:A NICE AFTERNOON WALK! Lara Croft was walking in the streets of London.She then bumped into an old lady,who looked familiar."Mrs Hodges!It's been a while!"Lara said to the old lady. "Yes it has.I brought a new car as well.A black Chrysler 300c.Anyway,I would like to congratulate you on finding the first piece of The Throne Of Throttle,in The Tomb Of Destiny,in Africa.Must've been hard work.You look great today Lara."Mrs Hodges cried.Lara wore her camouflage T-Shirt and jeans,along with her trainers."You look great today as well..."Lara's words cut out.Mrs Hodges looked really worried.There was a big loud BANG!The sound of a car driving of hit Lara's ears."HELP!SOME THIEF HAS STOLEN MY NEW CAR!!!SOMEONE STOP HIM!"Mrs Hodges screamed.Lara wasn't going to let Mrs Hodges one million dollar car get stolen.Lara started to run on the road,dodging cars as they passed.She was getting closer!!The thief noticed Lara and got an Uzi out,and stuck his head outside the front window.He then started to shoot,while he was driving.She quickly dodged the bullets as they passed.She jumped forward and grabbed onto the boot of the car.Lara then climbed on top of the boot.The thief noticed this and finally stopped shooting.Lara smashed the back window of the car.She then climbed in the back seat,she then hopped in the front seat.The thief noticed her.He punched Lara's shoulder.She felt a slight bruising in her arm.Lara elbowed the thief in the jaw.He then fell down.Lara took control of the steering wheel and halted the car to a stop.Lara looked out the window.She saw a police van,and poor Mrs Hodges looking worried.Lara hopped out the car.The police walked up to her and thanked her.They dragged the thief out of the car,and then put him in the police van. Lara's mobile phone rang.She answered it."Hello?" "Hi Lara!It's me,Zip!" "Hi Zip!Whats going on?!"Lara asked. "Just wanted to let you know that we got your stuff ready for the celebration party."Zip answered. "Thanks!I'm on my way home now.See you soon!"Lara hung up. and put her phone back in her pocket.She then said "Bye" to Mrs Hodges and headed off home. CHAPTER THREE:THE ELDERS OF THE THRONE. Powell got out a piece of paper with a code on it.The hall he was standing in was full of chandeliers.He was inside Parliament house in Perth,Western Australia.He checked if there weren't any security guards around.He then was looking for a secret passage.A big microphone came in front of him.A robotic voice asked,"Who are you?" "Manfred Powell"He answered. "Finally!Come in!"the voice then sounded like a humans voice.A secret passage then came open,from underground.Powell walked in.The passage,then closed to a stop.Powell kept walking.He then saw more chandileirs on the roof.He then saw three me sitting on humongous chairs.Three men in suits looked up."Powell.Do we have a mission for you.We want you to find an artifact called The Throne Of Throttle.It can make time fast,you an also use it for sorcery and alchemy." "Where is it located?"Powell asked. "It was in Africa...until this happened."The elder passed a copy of the local Western Australian newspaper,The Sunday Times.On the front cover it read"LARA CROFT FINDS POWERFUL ARTIFACT" "So what you want me to do is break into her mansion and steal that artifact."Powell informed. The three elders nodded their heads.Powell walked toward the exit.Powell saw someone familiar on his way out."Son!Hugh my boy!"Powell cried. "Dad!"Hugh cried,hugging his dad. "My boy,would you like to go on a little treasure hun with me?"Powell asked the confused twenty three year old. "Sure! But if it has anything to do with time making I'm out." Hugh replied. The father and son looked a each other and smiled.Hugh got out a device a threw it in the air.It created a big portal.They both jumped in. Kurtis Trent was running down the streets of London,his heart beating fast.He ran inside his apartment.Kurtis wore a black T-Shirt and jeans.To take a break he sat on the couch,and switched the TV on.The news update came on."Archaeologist and hero Lara Croft has found the first peice of The Throne Of Thottle.To celebrate she is having a celebration ball." Kurtis turned off the TV,ran outside and hopped on his Norton Street fighter."Time to see an old friend."He thought.He then started the engine and rode to Croft Manor. CHAPTER FOUR:A NICE BALL AT CROFT MANOR: Lara walked through the front door of her mansion.She had blood running down her left arm,from the earlier incident.She walked into the foyer.She the looked to her right."Evening Zip!"Lara called.Zip was halfway through drinking hos coffee.He then dropped his coffee mug when he saw Lara."Girl!Look at all that blood!What happened?"Zip asked. "Another fun car chase!"Lara said excitingly. "You scare me."Zip replied. "Where's Alistair?"Lara asked. "studding and reading,AGAIN.When will he ever watch cartoons on TV?"Zip complained. Alistair ran down the foyer stairs."Lara!I found the perfect book about The Throne Of Throttle!Have a look!." "I have no time for looking at books.I'd better get ready.Otherwise I'll look like a vampire on Halloween!"Lara joked. "I'll put it on display."Alistair replied. Lara walked up the stairs and went in her room. Hugh and Manfred Powell stood out the front of Crof Manour."Whats our plan dad?"Hugh asked. "My plan is to get the Croft woman distracted,then will break in."Powell answered. "How are we going to do that?"Hugh asked. "That where you come in." Kurtis walked inside Croft Manor.It was filled with lit up candles and posh looking people.Kurtis saw Lara dressed in her black dress,wearing heels and her hair down.He saw a man talking to her.It looked like he was trying to distract her."Lara!"Kurtis yelled. Lara turned around..She then ran up to him."Kurtis.It's been a long time!" "Who's that guy?"Kurtis asked. "Not sure"Lara answered. "He looks like one of the trained elders of the throne"Kurtis informed. "Oh,bother."Lara cursed herself. "What did he ask you?"Kurtis asked her,concerned. "He was asking all these questions about the artifact.I told him to see the books."Lara answered. "Hmmmmmmmmmm...lets hope nothing serious happens."Kurtis told Lara. Hugh then ran very fast, past them and outside. "Hugh!What are you doing here?"Powell asked his son. "The Croft Woman is distracted.I also stole this"Hugh pulled a thick book out of his jacket.On the cover it read "THE THRONE OF THROTTLE." "Nice work son!"Powell smiled and pressed a button on a remote control. Lara and Kurtis heard a loud SMASH.The windows in Lara's mansion were all broken.She saw ten guards in front of her.She looked at Kurtis and said in a jokey voice "I'm glad i have good insurance!" Kurtis laughed.He threw his blade at a guard.The guard then fell to the floor.Lara ran under a table,and ripped parts off her dress.There Lara wore her backpack,grapple,binoculars and had her pistols drawn out.She shot at the guards.They all fell down.Then more guards ran into the mansion.Lara shot a statue of Athena on top of them.It tumbled and fell."Wheres Kurtis?"Lara said to herself. Lara ran on the balcony,stuck her grapple on top of the roof.She swung and shot at the three guards remaining. Powell,Hugh and their guards stood in Lara's mansion museum,filled with artifacts. The guard shot at Lara's grapple cord.It snapped,Lara falling with it.She did a safe landing on the ground.The guard got out a gas bottle,unscrewed it and opened it.Lara held her breath.All green gas filled the mansion.She ran where the kitchen was,where the gas masks were kept.She grabbed one out of a cupboard,and put it on. Lara ran back to where the guard was.He looked quite surprised to see her alive.Lara flipped sideways and shot at the guard.She ran to where the museum was.She took off her gas mask.Lara kicked the door open.She saw five guards chatting.Lara then yelled out,"Caught you red handed!" She shot at the five guards.Two guards fell on the floor.The other guard got out his S MG,pointed it at Lara's head and cornered her.Lara then dropped her pistols.Powell and Hugh walked towards Lara."I knew something was wrong with you!"Lara said to Hugh. "Hello Lady Croft"Lara saw Powell. "Powell!I thought you were dead!How did you survive?"Lara asked,concerned. "So,nice party."Powell said. Lara looked very impatient.She picked up a pole and whacked the guard that had cornered her.He fell on the ground.She got him right on the head."Hmmmmm...my son knows material arts very well."Powell boasted.He looked at Hugh.Hugh picked up a pole.Lara was first to hit Hugh with her pole.Hugh went to hit Lara with his pole.She blocked.But it was too late.The pole whacked her that hard,she knocked out.Powell smirked and hi five Hugh.Lara then fell into a deep sleep. CHAPTER FIVE:A NEW MISSION "Lara!Are you there?Lara!Wake up!" Lara woke up to two worried voices of Zip and Alistair.Instead of being uncomfortable on the floor,she was in her comfortable bed."Zip!Alistair!?"Lara woke up surprised. "Lara.The cops are here"Zip told her. "Another artifact has been stolen?"Lara asked. Zip nodded his head.Lara sighed. "What happened last night?"Alistair asked Lara. Lara sat up."What I can remember is talking to a 23 year old man.He was asking me loads of questions about the artifact.I then saw an sidekick of the past.Kurtis Trent.I haven't seen him in one year.He thought the 23 year old man was getting trained by The Elders Of The Throne.Later on I saw Powell.The 23 year olds dad.And an enemy of mine" "I thought he was dead?"Zip cried. "Same"Lara replied. "Powell has stolen an downstairs.Lets see what he stole."Alistair suggested. Lara got out of bed and put her robe on. Lara walked down the foyer stairs.The police gave her a list of artifacts. "The first piece of the Throne Of Throttle.Powell likes artifacts that run time."Lara told them. Lara then saw someone familiar. "Kate!You haven't signed me a mission for ages!This must be serious."Lara said to the woman.Kate wore a creme blue blouse along with black pants. "Yes it is Lara"Kate replied."Powell has been working for three elders.They are called The Elders Of The Throne.If they get their hands on the artifact,all could go to worse.They want the artifact so they can make time faster and release their evil into the world.We would like you to go back to the Tomb Of Destiny.Where you found the first piece of the artifact.There's a trinket in Africa and in the tomb.It's called The Dagger Of Destiny.It can be used as a weapon.It's main job is to put the artifact together." "Well,I'd better get changed.Zip,Alistair,set up the usual arrangements."Lara asked. Zip and Alistair nodded their heads and started to get prepared.Lara then went back inside her room. CHAPTER SIX:THE TOMB OF DESTINY Lara slid down a rope off her helicopter.She was wearing her Legend outfit.Lara landed on green grass.She looked in front of her."Oh,bother.The entrance is blocked." Stones covered the entrance.Lara got out her binoculars and put it in RAD mode. "That looks like it's going to fall apart."Alistair told Lara through her headset. "I have an idea"Lara told them.She got a grenade and threw it at the stones.Bits of stones few everywhere.The entrance then was revealed. "That was awesome!"Zip cried. Lara smiled.She walked through the entrance.The green walls were covered with engravings."Wow!"Alistair commented. Lara started to walk on a ramp.The room then started to shake.Lara looked behind her.A huge bolder was rolling down the slope!!Lara saw a gap in a wall near and squeezed through it.The stone then rolled past."Phew!"Zip said to himself. Lara squeezed back out of the gap.Lara kept walking forward.It was starting to get really dark.She turned on her PLS and kept walking. Lara looked in front of her.Spikes filled the hall.Lara looked up at the roof.She saw metal sticking out.She threw her grapple at it and swung.There was no ground on the other side!Lara saw a vine hanging in the middle of the room.She swung toward the vine,detached her graple and grabed on.She swung on the vine.There was ground ahead!Lara swung and jumped onto the ground.When she landed,she started to walk froward.She saw a wall with an inscription.Lara joged up to it and read what it said."The next piece of the Throne lies in a nice house,filled with pleasure and laws.It lays on the biggest island on earth."Lara read."Alistair.Would you be able to research the biggest island on earth."Lara asked. "OK.Going off line."Alistair replied. "Splendid"Lara answered A huge stone door to Lara's left opened.Lara slowly walked inside.The ancient room was beautiful.It was filled with a glittery growing light.The walls were covered with light green moss.At the end of the room,a pedestal stood.It had the Dagger Of Destiny on it.Lara walked up to the pedestal and picked it up.It was gold with a red line going through it.There was then a freaky roar in the air.Lara then quickly put the dagger into her backpack.She then drew her Pistols out.A fleshy,skinny monster appeared in the room.It had fangs coming out it's mouth and creme skin.Lara flipped sideways and shot at the creature.It growled with pain.Lara kept shooting.It then fell to the ground.Lara kept pointing her guns at the creature.It wasn't making a move.Lara put her pistols back in her holsters.The creature heard the noise.It jumped forward and lunged at Lara's neck.Lara was struggling and choking. Suddenly,a blade flew around in the air.It then sliced through the creatures neck.The blade then went back to a dark spot.Lara looked around."Kurtis?Is that you?Lara continued to look at the dark spot.Kurtis then walked out of the darkness. "Hey Lara!Look,I'm sorry i ran off at the ball.Are you looking for the dagger too?"Kurtis asked. "Yeah.I have it now.Do you know why Powell wants the artifact?"Lara asked. "Yep.He works for three elders.The Elders Of The Throne.They want the artifact so the can realese their creations into the world.The beast you just killed is one of their creations.Powells son Hugh is being trained by the three elders,so he can become one when he comes of age.All I know is that the elders are underground Parliament House,Perth,Western Australia." "I wonder why they would hide under a building that makes so many laws?"Wait a sec,you said that monster is created by Powell.He must have used the first piece already.We'd better be alarmed"Lara warned. A big gun shot occurred.The pain went right through Lara's shoulder.Her and Kurtis turned around and drew there guns out.Powell stood there with his men,smiling."Aha.Mr Trent.My sons best pal,betraying his father."Oh,you two must be here for that dagger!You came to late.I've already used that on my son.He is unstoppable than ever!" "You used that on Hugh?!What are you thinking?"Lara cried. "But you don't know where he is..."Powell teased. "Ha!I know where your secret hideout is!It's in those labs in New York!"Kurtis informed. "Alright.You're going to be shredded to pieces.I've got the most feirece security systems in the states.You'll have to get through my son first to get the piece,which I doubt will happen!"Powell informed. He then raised hos hands up.A green glow appeared right through his hands."He is using magic"Lara told Kurtis"We'd better find a way out." Rocks smashed down,bit by bit.They looked for an entrance,but could not find one. CHAPTER SIX:THE ESCAPE. Powells magic was getting stronger and stronger. It was that strong, the tomb started to vibrate. Small stones smashed next to Kurtis and Lara. Lara looked around, stressed. She then saw a lever, up on a small ledge. Lara leaped up to the ledge, climbed up and puller the lever. A mechanism on top of the tomb roof opened. A beam of light shined on a wall, showing a lader. "Kurtis! Climb up that ladder!" Lara demanded. Kurtis saw the ladder and started to climb. Lara started to run towards the ladder. She stopped and looked. where has Powell gone? Lara thought to herself. "Lara!Hurry!You'll get squished!" Kurtis cried. Lara ran up to the ladder and started to climb as fast as she could. Kurtis was on top of the tomb. Lara finally got to the top and climbed up. They were on top of the tomb, outside and were up VERY high. Kurtis looked at Lara and said, "The was close! You OK?" "Yeah. You?" Lara asked. "I'm fine. I'm just creeped out" Kurtis replied. "Why are you scared?" Lara asked. "Don't worry" Kurtis sighed. "Lara. Your helicopter is coming back in five minutes" Zip told Lara. "Thanks Zip." Lara replied. Lara looked at Kurtis. "So, what have you been up to, in the past year?" "Well, I've been living in an apartment in London.That's it." Kurtis replied. "I went on an adventure recently. I recovered King Aurthur's sword Excalibur." Lara replied. "Wow. I thought the myths never existed." "Same. I was amazed too." Lara replied. Lara's helicopter flew in the air. It then stopped. A ladder then came down. Lara and Kurtis started to climb up. When they got inside, the piolet gave Lara a suit case. "Zip and Alistair told me your going to a flash lab in New-York." He informed. "Yes.It is in New-York. Would you be able to get there in time?"Lara asked. "Of corse! Get changed and have a seat!" the piolet told Lara. Lara sat down and opened the case. Inside was a brand new cat suit."Awesome." Lara said to herself. She went into the toilet and got changed. CHAPTER SIX: THE NEW-YORK LABS. Lara and Kurtis sat inside their helicopter for three hours. It was night time. Lara's cat suit shined from the moonlight remaining in the helicopter. She and Kurtis were getting there hang gliders ready. "OK. I have a plan. We climb through the vents, go inside and land right next to the lasers. If they don't catch us, we can sneak pass." Kurtis told Lara. "Who said he was in charge?! That plan is dangerous. I don't like it!" Zip cried. "Well Zip, if we don't do that we go to the bottom floor and get our heads blown off." Lara told Zip. "OK, I like his plan better." Zip replied. Lara looked at Kurtis "Alright. We'd better get inside" she told Kurtis. "I agree"Kurtis replied. They jumped out of the helicopter and flew in the air. Kurtis used his powers and made the vent cover fall. Robotic turrets shot at them. Kurtis let go of his hang glider and slid through the vent. Lara grabbed onto a part of the building. The robotic turrets stopped shooting. They could not see her. Lara looked up. She threw a grenade onto the roof. The turrets blew into pieces. She smiled. Lara saw the vent cover. She pulled it off with her matnectic grapple. She then slid through the vent. Kurtis landed on some metal floor. He was high above loads of lasers on the bottom floor. Kurtis saw two metal poles ahead of him. He then jumped towards the metal poles, swung around both. He then landed on more metal floor. He the turned to his right. He looked up/ There was another vent. He jumped upwards and climbed in. Lara slid down the vent. She then landed next to heap of lasers. "Phew" she then said to herself. Lara looked to her left. 6 baddies carrying SMG's shot at her. She dodged the bullets one by one. She then drew out her pistols and started shooting. Lara flipped sideways and shot at the three baddies remaining. One fell, the other two kept shooting. Lara stopped and noticed they had a red gloe in their eyes. The bodies of the men then expoled open. Two of the flesh like creatures leaped at her, trying to scratch her skin. Lara somersaulted over them, shot the top of their heads and landed. Lara looked behind her. The two creatures were dead. She put her pistols back in her holsters and brushed her gloves off. She then spoke into her headset."Zip, Alistair, where's Kurtis?" "He's in the cleanest vent I've ever seen." Alistair replied. "Alright, tell him to watch out. There are tough enemy's here."Lara told them. "Alright, will do that." Zip replied. Lara continued on. She saw a rather large door. She opened it, walked in and heard a voice say "Hello Miss Croft. Enjoying your stay?" Lara turned around and saw Hugh. Before she could do anything he threw out a force feild the knocked Lara over. Sending her smashing into a wall. Lara felt weak. She looked around. Hugh disapeard in thin air He then came back, looked at Lara and said "My father wants me to kill you, like you nearly did to him. He said that you're quite unstoppable. I doubt that.Look at you mortal. You derseve this." "Hugh!This is a trap. You're father is trying to kill you! He thinks you're useless.Don't listen" Lara cried. "I'm not that much of an idiot. Why would my own father do that?" Hugh laughed. "I'm not lying! He told me. In Africa. You have to listen to me." "Why is that?" Hugh asked. Lara realized what Powell said to Kurtis in Africa. You're betraying your best friend's father. "Because,I'm working with your best friend, Kurtis Trent. He would hate me if I killed you.You've got to trust me. The Throne itself can run lots of time" Hugh face turned sad."My own father lied to me. All these years. Why me? I hate him. Look I'm really sorry Lara. When I was young he promised he would be build a kingdom.I was going to be king and could bring back the dead. I guess all he care about is himself.I want to work with you. I want to get rid of the elders and...my father. I would hate to see him releasing evil into innocents. We'd better get the first piece, before." Powell ran into the room. A disgusted look on his face. He held a knocked out Kurtis and ran up to Hugh."What are you doing son?!"Powell yelled. "I'm sick of your lies dad. Where's the first piece."Hugh asked. Powell looked at Hugh, and grinned. " It's inside you. Your powers have gotten stronger. Look inside yourself son. The only way to do that is for me to kill you." Powell pulled out his revolver. Hugh stepped back. Lara froze. Powell clicked his gun. Hugh grabbed Lara. There was no way out.. He saw Kurtis knocked out on Powells arm. Hugh smiled. He knew Kurtis was faking it. Hugh then said to Lara "Hold on." Hugh ran towards a wall. What is he doing? Lara thought to herself. Hugh ran at high speed. He was running through wall after wall. Lara was quite surprised. Powell went to shoot at Hugh, but missed. Kurtis opened his eyes and punched the gun out of Powell's hand and ran out the door. Powell cursed himself. Lara, Hugh and Kurtis ran. The lasers had somehow turned off. They ran through a short hall. Lara shot at some of the lab windows, leading outside. Lara saw her and Kurtis's hang-gliders. There was also an extra one there. Lara, Hugh and Kurtis grabbed onto their hang-gliders. They flew in the air. Lara spoke into her headset and said " Thanks for the extra hang-glider for Hugh. Zip and Alistair." "No problem" Zip replied back. The three all landed on ground, relieving themselves. They all took off their hang-gliders. Kurtis looked at Hugh. "I'll get that piece out off your body." Hugh laughed "By killing me" "No. By doing this" Kurtis moved his hands sideways. The piece then came out of Hugh's body. "Wow. No pain at all." Hugh smiled. "Kurtis is great at that sort of stuff." Lara smiled as well. "My father told me that the second piece is in Parliament House, Western Australia." Hugh informed. "Luckily I brought a suit." Lara said. Lara's helicopter had just arrived. Lara, Hugh and Kurtis hopped into the helicopter. It flew off. They were heading off to their next destination. Chapter Seven: Perth, Parliament House. "We are here" Hugh looked at Lara and Kurtis. They stood outside a very tall, old fashioned building. The sun shining hot. Lara wore her black suit. She pulled out her pistols and reloaded them. She then put them back in her holsters. The hot air burned their skin. Lara felt hot in her suit. " I wish I could wear something more cooler. It's very hot." She looked at Hugh. " You don't have any weapons. Here, I stole this from the lab" Lara handed Hugh an Assult Riffle. Hugh then pulled out a sword. "I prefer blades." Hugh replied. Kurtis smiled. "Hugh. You haven't killed someone with a blade , not even a gun" Lara looked worried. "Hugh? If you kill your first enemy, heres my advice. Be strong and stern." Kurtis looked at Hugh. " And remember my advice." " Not every first big kill has a happy ending. Even your twelth. Lara quickly said "We'd better get in there before Powell gets the piece. Come on lads" "You're right" Kurtis replied. Powell looked at the three elders. "Today is our day. To make magic. We have fought for the misrable. Gentlemen, raise your glasses in honor!" All three men got out their seats. The held up a gold glass each, with little red diamonds around it. "Release the forth elder!" A huge magic green acid flowed into the air together. A big black smoke appeared. Lara, Kurtis and Hugh ran into the main entrance. They looked around. They saw a receptionist tied to her seat, black tape covering her mouth. She struggled. Lara ran up to her. She got out a dagger and cut the ropes. The lady pulled the tape off her mouth. She looked at Lara. " Thank you. I owe my good wishes to save this building." The lady smiled at Hugh. Hugh blushed. Kurtis tried not to laugh. Lara said sweetly "I hope you will keep safe." "Thank you! Good luck!" the lady ran, looked back at Hugh and smiled. She ran out the exit. "You scored!" Kurtis hi-fived Hugh. Lara rolled her eyes. "Men" she said to herself. "Why are you two celebrating?" "Hugh has an admirer." Kurtis said in a soapy voice. "Shut up." Hugh pinched Kurtis's shoulder. "Well, congratulations Hugh. Whats more important. Saving the Australian laws or chasing after some stranger? Lets go before Powell turns laws into evil." Lara said sarcastically. "We'll shut-up." Kurtis frowned. Lara, Hugh and Kurtis split up. Kurtis and Hugh were going to find the elders. Lara, looking for the piece. Lara ran into a room. She ducked behind a chair. Three guards holding Assault Riffles walked around the room. They looked as though they were guarding something. Lara drew her pistols out and shot. Flipping sideways, the guards all shot at her. There was one remaining. Lara kicked his head. The guard fell to the ground groaning. There, on a table, inside a glass box lay, what looked like the second piece. Lara shot the glass box. She walked up to what seemed was the artifact. Lara held it tight in her hand. "Bugger. It's a fake." She said to herself. What Lara was holding was a gold plastic stick. She put it in her back pack anyway. Kurtis and Hugh ran into a huge room, filled with chandeliers. A voice trailed behind them. "Ah. My best college arrives." Kurtis and Hugh turned around. There stood a thin man in a suit. "Elder Thomas." Hugh said in a shaky voice. Kurtis pulled out his hand gun and shot the elder. It didn't seem to harm him. "Kurtis, we'd better go" Hugh suggested. Two other rather tall men stood behind Thomas. "Elder Thompson and Elder Gavin" Hugh said fearfully. Hugh grabbed Kurtis and ran through one of the walls in the room. The three elders followed, through fire balls at Hugh and Kurtis, running through the walls as well. Hugh and Kurtis halted in a hall. Elder Thomas ran forwards Hugh. Hr threw out a green laser. Hugh pulled out his sword. The laser rebounded onto Elder Thomas, turning him into stone. Kurtis shot the stone to pieces. The other two elders ran towards Hugh. Hugh swung his sword and sliced both their stomach's. The smell of blood went through the hall. Hugh dropped his sword, fell to the ground, and put his head between his knees. Kurtis ran up to him. "Hugh.What happened? I didn't make it out." Hugh didn't say a word. A door then burst open. It was Lara. She didn't look very happy. "THOSE BLOODY IDIOTS!" Lara yelled in disgrace. Kurtis put his thumbs up and said " Nice Aussie slang Lara!" "Why thank-you." Lara said happily. "Is Hugh alright?" Lara asked concerned "He is… suffering" Kurtis answered. Lara kelend down next to Hugh. "It couldn't have been that bad." Lara assured. " I sliced their stomachs open" Hugh answered. Lara's mouth dropped open. "We'd better get going. Dad's going to release the forth elder. He probably has already." "Show us to the throne room. We'd better be quick" Lara informed. Hugh showed Lara and Kurtis where the Throne room was. They all walked through the secret passage. Hugh and Kurtis went in the upstairs area, while Lara stayed in the bottom floor. Lara ran into a room, filled with a dozen chandeliers. She saw Powell. "Hello Lara. I've been waiting for you." Lara drew out her guns and said "Get out of my way." She aimed at Powell, anger showing in her face. " Remember when there were only three useless elders?" Powell asked Lara. " They didn't last long" Lara looked even more ticked off. " Well, now they are gone, I have all their powers. I can do what I desire." " I knew that was your plan" Lara smirked. " Well, I knew yours as well. How could you brain wash my son?" " Well, he has been useful." "Your father would have loved you for this. That fool was such a dreamer." " Why are you questioning me about my father. I should be doing that. You killed him!" sadness sunk into Lara's heart with Powell saying harmful words about her father. " Well. Time to face the strongest elder ever laid on earth!" Powell disapeard. Lara could hear stomping footsteps behind her. She turned around. A huge monster with fangs looked at Lara. Lara shot, the creature wasn't reacting at all. She shot at a chandelier. It fell on the creatures head. He swung his sharp claws at Lara. Lara jumped over them. Lara heard a light switch go on. The creature got burnt by the lit up chandelier. It fell to the ground. The floorboards crashed opened. Lara saw the creature there laying dead. She saw a gold stick. This time it wasn't plastic. " Awesome." Lara said to herself. She dropped the plastic one and put the real piece in her bag. Hugh and Kurtis came running into the room. " Lets go" Lara told them. "Lara. Father is going to Egypt. It's the sanctuary of the Throne. We've got to get to Giza!" Hugh cried. " Alright" Lara got out all the pieces from her backpack. She got out The Dagger of Destiny. The artifact stuck together. Lara had a time warp. She saw Powell on top of a pyramid. She saw him holding up the artifact. A huge power appeared. She saw how horrible the world would be. She got out of the time warp and saw Kurtis and Hugh standing, there confused. " What happened?" Kurtis asked. " A time warp. Now I know why he wants it so desperately. We'd better get there quick." Lara answered. Chapter Eight: Giza. Lara, Kurtis and Hugh stood outside of a huge pyramid. The started to climb the huge civilization. They somehow got to the top. Powell stood there. He looked at Hugh. "Hello son.You on the bad side?" Powell asked. " Yep" Hugh answered. Lara could fell that Powell had something behind his back. He the threw an axe at Hugh. Kurtis jumped in the way, so Hugh couldn't get hurt. The axe went through Kurtis's stomach. "NO!" Hugh yelled. Kurtis somehow pulled the axe out of his chest. He then fell off the top of the pyramid, and tumbled down. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!" Hugh yelled at his father. He ran towards him. Powell pulled Hugh to the ground with a knife to Hugh's head. " Son. How far are you going to go?" Lara then said to herself, " This is for you father" She pulled out the artifact an aimed it at Powell. Green power came out of it. Powell flew up in the air. The power was that strong, the veins of Powells face were popping out. The power had finished. He dropped to the ground. Powell was dead. Chapter Nine: The End A stormy day at Croft Manor wasn't good for a funeral, but Lara and Hugh stood in the courtyard, in front of Kurtis's grave. The memorized their friend and walked back into the mansion. Lara then thought to herself Kurtis taught me something special. Not every first or twelfth kill has it's happy ending. Powell was my twelfth. Lara and Hugh walked into the mansion. Zip called them to his computer. " It's a mariacle!" Hugh cried. Lara looked at the screen. " Kurtis is alive." THE END 


End file.
